


Unforgettable Love

by BehindYolaasEyes



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Murder Mystery, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Deidara, Ruthless Sasuke, Sensitive Naruto, Slight karin/Sasuke, Tears, jail time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-18 18:59:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14219658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BehindYolaasEyes/pseuds/BehindYolaasEyes
Summary: June 28, 2018   On Thursday night at approximately 7:00 pm, we received a call from an anonymous caller informing us about screams they heard in an alleyway on Konoha street; Officers went over to check out the situation. Upon arriving at the scene, they found 21 year old Uzumaki Naruto on his knees with a knife in hand as his arm was ready to strike a body full of blood.





	1. Why?

"I didn't do anything!"  
  
"Uzumaki, your fingerprints were found on the weapon that was used to murder the guy!"  
  
Naruto looked up with tears flowing down his face. He stared at the long haired officer for a couple seconds before looking over to see the clock hung on the wall. His eyebrows shot up as soon as he noticed the time; they had been in this room for approximately 2 hours.  
His eyes were tired, puffy, and red from all the crying he did.  
  
"Look officer, I already told you everything I know. I heard someone screaming, I went to go check it out, and I found the man on the floor with blood surrounding him. I don't remember anything after that so I must have fainted"  
  
The officer looked down at his watch and sighed  
  
"Yes Uzumaki, you've already mentioned all that. What I want to know is why you you were kneeling next the body with the weapon used to kill the victim"  
  
It was all a blur. He couldn't remember anything after he found the man. All he seemed to gather was finding the body and then being arrested.  
  
"I don't remember how I managed to have it in my possession afterwards"  
  
Blue eyes looked up to see the officer letting out an annoyed sigh.  
  
"Blondie, I'm not going to play this game with you. We have been at it for hours, so here's what we're going to do. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't lock you up right now"  
  
Naruto started panicking. What else did they expect him to say? He told them everything he knew.  
  
"Officer I don't know what to sa--" He was cut off as a strong hand slapped him across the face.   
  
The blondes tan hand shot up to hold his now throbbing cheek, tears evident in his eyes.  
  
"I told you I'm NOT PLAYING THIS GAME WITH YOU!" The officer yelled, slamming his hand on the table making Naruto jump.  
  
Naruto stayed shocked, eyes wide staring into space.  
  
_-Flashback-_  
  
_10 year old Naruto sat in front of his desk in his room. Tears rolled down his eyes as he tried sewing the straps onto his ripped bag._  
 _He remembered how Menma and his friends stopped him as he walked to school. They started calling him names and began hitting him, while other random kids joined in and ripped his school bag._  
  
_He missed 20 minutes of class because of the assault but the teacher didn't care what excuse he said, they never believed him anyways._  
  
_He jumped as someone opened his bedroom door_  
  
_"Naruto, you've been a very bad kid. Your teachers told me you haven't been attending classes" His adoptive father said putting a hand on his shoulder rubbing his thumb up and down slowly._  
  
_"N-no f-father." Little Naruto said "The mean k-kids don't let me. They hurt m-me and say m-mean things t-to me"_  
  
_His father tightened the hold he had on his shoulder "Stop trying to find excuses! You know Damn well its all your fault."_  
  
_Naruto started trembling, he was always scared when his adoptive father was angry._  
  
_In a swift movement, his father picked him up and bent him down on the table yanking off his frog pj's._  
  
_"Daddy p-please! I d-didn't d-do anything!!" He pleaded "What are y-you d-doing?"_  
  
_His father stepped back a little and unbuttoned his shirt. He slid it off his shoulders and proceeded to unbuckle his belt. He smirked as he dropped his pants and stepped forward._  
  
_"Now now my little boy, you know daddy doesn't like to punish you but it's for your own good." His father said._  
  
_"P-please s-stop! You're hurting m-me! D-daddy!!" Little naruto cried out. "No, no...NO!" His scream echoed throughout the room._  
  
_An hour passed by when his dad finally left, leaving naruto curled up on the floor with blood stains on his clothes._  
  
_"Why?" The 10 year old whispered, tears falling fast. His eyes looked completely dead as he stared into space_  
 _-End of flashback-_  
  
A hand on his shoulder startled him out of his thoughts. He looked around and noticed he was still in the interrogation room. His hand went up to touch his cheek and was surprised to feel moisture. Tears? Wait...  
  
His eyes widened  
  
"Well kid?" Naruto looked at the officer "Your brain hasn't remembered anything at all? Why was the knife in your hand?"  
  
Naruto shook his head slowly  
  
"I'm getting pretty impatient Uzumaki. We both know you're LYING! So I'm going to ask you one more time" The officer spat. "Why did you have the WEAPON. IN. YOUR. GRASP?"  
  
Some spit landed on Naruto but instead of answering, he stayed quiet.   
He knew that whatever he said, the officer wasn't going to believe him and he really didn't want to get hit again.  
He lowered his head and looked away.   
A few minutes passed by with nothing but silence. He ignored the throbbing pain that was coming from his cheek but flinched when the officer got up from his chair.  
  
"KAKASHI!" He called out  
  
The door opened from the interrogation room and Naruto turned to see another officer entering. He looked mysteriously weird wearing a tight black sleeveless shirt that went all the way up to cover half his face. He had a scar running down his left eye and grayish hair spiked up in a way Naruto has never seen before on anyone.  
  
"Yes sir?" He said  
  
"Take the kid away, he refuses to cooperate with us. Seems to me he might be a murderer after all" with that he turned around taking a few steps before he stopped. He was sure he heard the blonde say something so he turned back around.  
  
"What was that kid?"  
  
With more confidence, Naruto spoke up  
"I am not a m-murderer! You just d-don't want to believe anything I'm s-saying" he said while tears escaped his eyes.   
"You j-just find it m-much easier to blame and b-beat someone that you know c-cant defend themselves even though they're innocent"  
  
Kakashi stood beside the table surprised while the other officer frowned in anger.  
He slowly walked towards Naruto like an animal stalking his prey and leaned down inches away from his face.  
  
"You better watch your fucking mouth kid." he growled. "How can you sit there and say your innocent if you don't even remember what happened after you found the body. You say you fainted right? Then why were you holding the knife"  
  
Naruto looked up but was speechless. No matter how many times he explained himself, no matter how many times he denied everything, this guy was never going to understand. He might not remember why had the weapon but why would he want to kill anyone? After everything he's been through, he held no hate in his heart. He always minded his business and stayed away from strangers.  
  
He looked away as the officer smirked and finally left the room.  
  
As soon as he heard the door slam, Kakashi turned to Naruto and observed him. He heard about what happened earlier and he was able to catch a glimpse of this boy as well when he went to check the crime scene. He remembered seeing the kid shaking his head with a panicked and confused look on his face as they put cuffs on his wrists and walked him to a patrol car.  
Kakashi couldn't shake a weird feeling he was getting. He wasn't too convinced this kid would be able to kill a man.....but yet again, appearances can fool anyone.  
Shaking his head He walked up to the boy and took him out.  
  
\----  
  
With his legs pulled to his chest and his head on his knees, Naruto sat on a bottom bunk bed wearing an orange jumpsuit and some white shoes.   
He was thinking back to what happened in the court room, still surprised with what the blonde judge did for him. As terrifying as this place was he was still slightly happy that she might have believed him maybe just a little.  
  
_-Flashback-_  
 _"Has the jury come to a decision?" The blonde judge asked_  
  
_"Yes we have your honor"_  
  
_Naruto looked up as the people from the jury passed a note to a guy at the edge of the seat._  
  
_"Uzumaki Naruto, please rise" judge Tsunade ordered_  
  
_The blonde got up from his seat and looked up. He was scared, he didn't want to go to jail over a situation that he knew he was not at fault for. He saw the jury member speaking but his ears were buzzing from the fear he was feeling. He managed to calm down until he heard the last words come out of the guys mouth._  
  
_"We plead Uzumaki Naruto guilty for first degree murderer"_  
  
_Naruto's eyes widened as his whole body went numb._  
 _Feeling like he couldn't breathe, he parted his lips trying to force his lungs to take in air but its like they weren't functioning. He shook his head as tears started sliding down his cheeks._  
  
_"No" he whispered._  
  
_He put his hand on his mouth to cover the low sob that was torn from his mouth as he fell on his knees._  
  
_The blonde judge turned to him with a confused expression._  
  
_"P-please y-your honor, I d-didn't k-kill anyone. I'm sorry that I d-don't remember b-but please! Let me prove I'm innocent" He screamed out, tears blurring his vision._  
  
_Everyone in the room stood stunned as they watched the blonde murderer bow with his forehead touching the floor._  
  
_"Uzumaki! Get up and accept what you have done" Tsunade said_  
  
_"I d-didn't k-kill anyone. I w-would n-never cause any harm t-to anyone, b-but no one believes me. P-please" he breathed out, looking straight in her eyes. Tsunade looked at him with disbelief. This kid sounded so sincere and honest. Normally she wouldn't believe anything that came out of any criminals mouths. She had years of experience dealing with professional liars to know when someone was lying to her. She wasn't a judge just because she loved making criminals squirm....well maybe just a little. She had this intensity glare that had any criminal back away with fear._  
  
_Besides the point, she was the best judge out there and she made it her motto to not take shit from no one....but there was something about this boy that made her want to question her decision once more. She looked down to the file that was in front of her before she opened it._  
  
_In the file it stated;_  
  
  
**_June 28, 2018_**  
 ** _On Thursday night at approximately 7:00 pm, we received a call from an anonymous caller informing us about screams they heard in an alleyway on Konoha street. Officers went over to check the problem and there they found 21 year old Uzumaki Naruto on his knees with a knife in hand and his arm ready to strike a bloody body. Officers were able to detain him and Medics checked him over. They found scratch marks on Uzumakis arms and found his DNA inside the victims nails._**  
 ** _Victim died in the ambulance on his way to the hospital at 7:27 with several knife wounds in his chest ._**  
  
_Tsunade looked up at the boy and saw the lost and terrified look he had. Was it fear because he got caught? Or was it something else everyone else refused to see? She looked down once again._  
 _With what she read on his file, it could be easily taken as Uzumaki being the murderer. But after seeing his reaction and skimming through the file once more, it all looked to....easy._  
 _Usually when someone decides to kill, they cover up there tracks and try to disappear so they wouldn't get caught. Of course there were also some killers that didn't care if they got caught but they would normally confess. This kid neither confessed nor tried to get away. Thinking it over, she speaks up._  
  
_"Uzumaki Naruto you will stay in prison for a month" She heard some gasps from the audience._  
  
_"This case will stay open until we find more evidence to reassure that you were at fault since you seem to find yourself innocent. On July 28th, you will have your next court date" and with that she banged her gravel._  
  
_She turned to the surprised officer next to her._  
 _"Take him in and bring out the next case" she ordered. She turned to Naruto and was met with thankful eyes._  
  
_"Thank y-you, y-your honor" he said as an officer helped him stand up._  
  
_"Don't thank me kid. I'm feeling rather nice today, but don't think for one second that I will not punish you if you turn out to be the killer after all."_  
 _-End of flashback-_  
  
Yeah, hope. But, how was he going to prove his innocence? No, WHO was going to help him prove it?  
He barely had any friends and there was no one around when it all happened. It was dark and some of the stores that were around weren't open that late. He sulked, he didn't know what to do.   
He thought about calling his friend he met at work, Hinata, but when he asked to take his free call the officers just looked at him with disgust and threw him in his cell.  
Apparently murderers didn't have the right to make phone calls.   
Now he was alone and scared in a cold cell with nothing but bunk beds with old ripped sheets, a rusty toilet in the corner with a small wall covering it, a small sink next to it and a little table in front of the beds. It wasn't like his small warm house but what else did he expect?   
He looked up as he heard footsteps approaching and blinked as he saw two other prisoners stop outside his cell.  
The shortest of the two turned to him and he was able to catch white long hair tied in a loose ponytail. With a smirk on the strangers lips he looked at the other prisoner  
  
"Look orochimaru, fresh meat"  
  
Naruto moved his eyes to the other prisoner named orochimaru and was shocked to see he had yellow looking eyes. He looked more like a snake and although he had the same smirk as the other white haired prisoner, he looked more terrifying.  
  
"He looks Devine" the yellow eyed prisoner said as he licked his lips.  
  
"Ah, what do you say we welcome him?"  
  
Orochimaru nodded as the both began entering the small cell.  
  
Naruto froze.  
  



	2. Thank You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Insert Sasuke

Naruto froze.

He felt and unsettling feeling in his stomach. The more the two got close the more he tried scooting back to the wall, hoping it would swallow him up.   
He felt a hand grip his arm so he looked up.

Yellow eyes pierced into teary blue ones.

"Whats your name boy?"

No reply. 

The hand gripping his forearm tightened, making him flinch.

Orochimaru chuckled "Looks like cat got his tongue kabuto. How about we remind him what that tongue is used for" 

He grabbed blonde locks and pulled him off bed. 

Naruto cried out. His hands flying up to grab Orochimarus pale ones, trying to pull them off. 

"P-please l-let me g-go" he whimpered.

A chuckle was heard "Oh but dont you want to play? It'll be fun right orochimaru" the white haired prisoner said.

Orochimaru laughed as he shoved Naruto to the wall. His head collided with the it making him shut his eyes tightly trying not to cry. Tan hands went up to hold his head as he slid to the floor. He didn't feel any wetness, thank God, but it hurt so bad. 

He heard someone approaching him and looked up.

Big mistake

Pale fingers gripped his chin so tightly, he felt nails dig into his skin. 

Naruto hissed 

"L-leave me alone" his voice cracked 

"ENOUGH"

Both orochimaru and kabuto turned to the cell door while Naruto shut his eyes trying to calm his breathing.

"Ah sasuke, what a surprise. What are you doing here?" Orochimaru spoke up

"Whats going on here" Sasuke said ignoring his question.

"As you can see were welcoming our new toy" he said chuckling

"Not in my cell. Now get the fuck out before I take you out myself" he warned them

Orochimaru looked right into his eyes for a minute trying not to show any kind of fear, but felt the hairs on his neck stand up when Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Hesitating, he began walking out of the cell. He would find a way to play with his little toy soon enough.

"Kabuto, come. We can play with our toy later"

Listening to him, Kabuto glared at Sasuke and continued to follow Orochimaru.

"Farewell blondie" he said before leaving.

Naruto wanted to thank his saviour, he really did, but he just couldn't manage to open his eyes or his mouth to speak. He was scared, no, terrified. He didn't want to go through the same nightmare again, he probably wouldn't be able to take it this time. Hugging himself, he breathed in and out slowly trying to calm his breathing.

"Whats your name?" He heard someone ask.

He turned his head slightly towards the new voice and jumped; He had forgotten his saviour was still in his cell. He covered his eyes with his bangs but tilted his head to show the guy he acknowledged him. He was about to answer his question but quickly re-thought about it. What if this random prisoner kicked the other two creeps out because he wanted to abuse him himself? Could he really trust this guy? He was having second thoughts. Would he be able to run out before this guy got him? His body began to tremble.

"P-please d-dont hurt me" Naruto whispered

Sasuke stayed silent for a while just staring at the blonde with a bored look until he continued walking in. Naruto flinched and tried scooting all the way back to the corner of the wall but ended up slightly hitting his head on the sink. He let out a pained moan and rubbed the back of his head for the second time that day.

"My name's sasuke, we're going to be sharing the same cell. I normally sleep on the top bunk so you can have the bottom" he said "Now stop being an idiot and go to sleep. Lights will go out in about 5 minutes"

Surprised, Naruto opened his eyes and looked up to see Sasuke, but was only able to see his back climbing up to get to his bunk. He gave himself a slow nod and tried standing up. He struggled a little but he managed to grip the edge of the sink to pull himself up. With numb legs, he made his way to his bunk and layed down with his back to the wall. 

Today was horrible and he prayed tomorrow would go alot more better but he doubted it. As he sat up to grab his blanket, the lights went off. He pulled the blanket over his body and closed his eyes.

\----

Sasuke heard the bottom bed creak and he opened his eyes. He stared up at the ceiling as he tried to compose himself. He remembered when fuckin orochimaru tried doing to the same to him when he first arrived here.   
Smirking, he also remembered beating the shit out of him that day. Along with his brothers help of course. He wouldn't mind doing it again actually. Maybe that'll teach him to keep his dick right where it belongs.  
His mind went back to the person on the bottom bunk. He was surprised knowing he had a new cell mate. He usually didn't have one due to his "Anger issues".   
Sasuke scoffed, what idiots.  
He didn't get to see the new guys face but he felt a little sympathy towards him after he had to deal with those two bastards.   
Shrugging it off, he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

\---

Waking up, he opened his eyes and looked around. It was late, considering the fact that the cell doors were wide open by now. He rubbed his eyes a little and remembered he had to meet his brother in the cafeteria for breakfast.   
Taking the blankets off, He jumped down to the floor and walked it to the sink. His hand reached for his blue toothbrush while his other hand reached for the toothpaste. Looking down at his toothbrush he noticed it was already old and used. Reminding himself to ask for a new one later, he proceeded to brush his teeth and fix his hair as best as he could. Wiping his face with a hand towel, he started walking towards the cell door but stopped as he heard another noise from behind. As he looked back he was met with blonde hair. There on the bottom bunk was another guy...huh. He had forgotten that he had a new cell mate.  
His back was facing sasuke though so he thought that maybe he wasn't awake yet. He turned back around and was about to leave until he heard a soft voice.

"Thank you" 

Sasuke froze. Guess he wasn't asleep after all. 

"For what?"

".....For helping me yesterday with those two guys. If you wouldn't have come, they would have-" Naruto stopped, he didnt want to finish that sentence. It still pained him everything that happened last night. He turned around and looked up but once again was met with the guys back.

Sasuke didnt know what to say. No one had ever thanked him for anything.  
He shrugged 

"You dont have to thank me. I wasn't going to let them do anything to you in my cell"  
And with that he walked out.

\-----

Naruto stayed speechless. After hearing sasuke say that to him he didnt know if he should feel thankful he saved him or mad for saying he would have let them molest him anywhere else.  
He decided to ignore it and hesitantly walked out of his cell. He had woken up before the cell doors even opened due to his lack of sleep but he wasn't planning on leaving his bed, until he remembered he didn't want those two creeps to find him alone again. 

Looking around, he saw how all the walls were painted a faded out grayish color and the cell doors were rusty. It didn't smell as dirty, but it didn't smell clean eather. As he walked he didn't really know where he was going so he decided to follow a couple of prisoners discreetly and ended up in the cafeteria.   
It was loud, there were barks of laughter coming from some tables and yells coming from others.

Narutos eyes widened

Nearly everyone looked huge compared to him. He was short and slim with just a bit of muscle but these guys were full on muscular and had tattoos carved in there faces, arms and chest. Of course there were some short guys just like him, only they looked as though they could make babies cry with one look. Deciding to look away before he got caught staring, he walked to a couple of plastic trays and got one. He looked at the food they were offering and decided to stick with Mac & Cheese even though it looked like smashed potatos.   
He continued to walk around looking for a table but almost all of them were taken so he decided to try and sit in a table that had an empty space. Walking up to a table full of men, he was about to sit down when a hand came up and slapped his tray away from his grasp.

"We dont want murderers sitting with us kid" an angry voice said "Especially cry babies that decide to get on there knees and beg"

"Yeah, get out of here you worthless mutt" another guy said.

Shocked, Naruto gasped. It was like school all over again.

He turned around about to run away when suddenly one of the guys got up and shoved him. 

Caught off guard he tripped on his feet and fell on his knees.   
His attacker dragged him up and spun him around, grabbing the collar of his jumpsuit.

"Are you deaf? Stay the fuck off our table" he growled. 

Naruto was terrified, this man looked about 6'0 with veins popping out of his neck and forhead. He saw the guy raise his fist so he shut his eyes waiting for the impact but it never came. He opened his teary eyes slowly and saw a blonde guy holding his attackers arm.

"Now now bob, no need to get aggresive. Dont you remember you strangled your boss? How is he any different from you?" The blonde asked.

Bob pulled his arm back.

"Defending murderers now deidara?"

"Defending no, but calling you out on being a hipocrytical bitch? Yes"

"You fucking bitch!" Bob walked towards deidara only to stop mid step. Another guy appeared behind the blonde. He had long black hair tied in a low ponytail and black beautiful eyes.   
Although looking more clearly, those beautiful eyes looked cold and hard.

"Is there a problem deidara?" He said. 

You could practically feel the room temperature drop.   
All the prisoners sitting in the table stayed silent as a pack of mice looking away. 

"No, this asshole was just about to walk away, right...Bob?" deidara smirked, raising an eyebrow.

Bob backed away slowly, fear evident in his eyes as he turned around and left. 

Naruto was surprised. He didnt know what happened but he was relieved that his attacker left. He looked up and saw deidara and the other mysterious guy walk away from him. He frowned but got up quickly and made his way to another table all the way in the corner. It was dirty but he'd rather sit there than have someone else try to hit him again. Lost in his mind, he thought about his little house. It wasnt anything big or fancy but it was his home and he payed it himself with his hard earned money. He was falling behind some bills of course because the company he was working for fired him due to it closing down but he'd rather be looking for a new job than be stuck here over a misunderstanding. All he wanted to do was rest on his comfy bed and watch tv like he did every evening while scratching his dog on the stomach...HIS DOG! After everythings thats happened he had forgotten about his precious orange puppy.   
Who was going to feed him or walk him out? He felt his heart stop, tears forming in his eyes. He couldnt believe this, maybe if someone noticed he wasnt answering calls then they would stop by his house and--  
His thoughts were cut short when someone sat in front of him.

"Hey kid, your new around here right?" The stranger asked.

Naruto was somewhat surprised but nodded his head slowly. As he observed the guy, he saw he had blonde hair like him only longer in a high ponytail and blue eyes. Wait.... It was the guy that helped him earlier!

"Im Deidara. Ive been here for about 4 months already" He smiled "What you in for?"

"They accused me of murdering a person" he whispered 

"They accused you? You mean to tell me your innocent blondie?" He said sarcastically. 

"Y-yes...it's a long story" Naruto responded in a low voice. 

"Here" he heard the blonde say. He looked up and saw him as deidara gave him a sandwich. "I saw the asshole slap your food away earlier"

Naruto looked at the sandwich, shocked. This was the first person to treat him so....nice. He smiled and nodded

"Thank you"

Deidara gave him a smile and nodded. He got up and walked away, with blue eyes following him. Naruto watched as he sat down next to the mysterious guy that helped the both of them earlier. He shouldnt stare too much but for some reason, he felt eyes on him. He looked to the right of the table and was met with black/ruby eyes. At first he was taken back, black eyes with tint of red? That was the first time hes ever seen something like that. He looked just like the mysterious guy sitting next to deidara, only this man had short raven hair resembling a ducks butt with bangs on each side of his face. He noticed the stranger look away when someone called out to him.

"Aye sasuke! Lets go spar outside!"

Narutos eyes went wide.   
That was Sasuke? He immediately looked away.


	3. Threats made

Naruto walked out to the prison yard, surprised to see women there. Usually women and men were divided and put into different buildings for safety purposes.  
  
He walked to a bench in the corner next to a gate as fast as he could, careful not to bump into anyone and sat down. Blue eyes looked around & watched as guys played basketball, arm wrestled and sparred with each other. It all looked just like his teachers described it back then. Pure dirt and cement with no bush or tree in sight. It actually looked more like a desert with basketball courts, tables and benches.   
A familiar voice had him turning his head to the right and noticing Sasuke leaning by a wall with Deidara and the other mysterious prisoner. There were a group of guys next to them smoking while laughing but they paid no attention to them.   
Looking back at Sasuke, a blush tinted his cheeks. It confused him in a way because growing up he never had any crushes or even less a boyfriend, but there was something about his cell mate that made him want to....smile.   
  
He looked away with a blush on his face, realizing he was staring.   
  
He put his arms on the table he sat in front of and relaxed his head on them. A few minutes passed when he saw two shadows stop in front of him. Panicking a little he looked up slowly expecting to see orochimaru and kabuto but was surprised to see two girls.  
One had short pink hair and green eyes while the other had blonde hair and teal eyes. They were both of course wearing the same orange jumpsuits as everyone else but they didn't have it fully on. Their jumpsuits were unzipped half way as the top part hung behind there waist. They wore muscle shirts and had bandannas on their hair.   
Naruto was honestly surprised to see them dressed that way.  
  
"Hey Blondie your new around here aren't you?" The pink haired girl asked  
  
Naruto nodded   
  
"And your also sharing a cell with sasuke right?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
The two girls looked at each other and nodded  
  
"My name's Sakura, I'm friends with Sasukes girlfriend"   
  
"Nice to meet you, My name's Naruto" He replied smiling, holding out his hand.

Sakura eyed his hand before slapping it away. Narutos smile slowly dropped as he watched Sakura step foward.  
  
"I'm not here to become friends Naruto" Sakura said smiling. "I'm here to warn you.. Don't mess with Sasuke"  
  
Confused, Naruto opened his mouth to say something but her blonde friend waved him off.  
  
"And don't deny it, we saw you eyeballing him earlier like a dumbass"   
  
Blonde eyebrows scrunched up as unshed tears were starting to accumulate.   
  
"I don't understand, I wasn't doing anything wrong" He said, trying to ignore the lump in his throat.  
  
"Whats going on here"  
  
All three turned around to see deidara walking up to them. He stood next to Naruto and looked between Sakura and her blonde friend.

"Well?"

   
Sakura folded her arms and looked straight into deidaras eyes

"Were just warning blondie here to not mess with my friends boyfriend. You understand" Sakura said waving him off.  
  
"Actually I dont sakura. So how about you back the fuck off with your bitch ass friend before I make you leave" deidara calmly said  
  
Both sakura and the blonde were taken back. Angrily, they turned around and began walking away until the pink haired girl turned her head towards Naruto.  
  
"We wont repeat ourselves a second time murderer" She said. And With that, the two girls stormed off.   
  
Naruto watched them leave with a couple tears flowing down.   
  
"Hey, you OK?"   
  
Naruto looked up and nodded. He accepted the hand that deidara offered him and stood up.

  
"C'mon, let me introduce you to the gang" he said smiling as he lead Naruto to the group of guys Naruto saw earlier. He quickly made sure to wipe his tears away as he followed deidara. When they came to a stop the first thing he noticed was everyone staring at them.  
  
"Yo! Guys this is Naruto, the guy I mentioned earlier" deidara said  
  
"Oh yeah, the guy who claims hes innocent" a guy with silver hair said "If your so innocent what are you doing in here dumbass?"

"Hidan!" a cold menacing voiced was heard 

Looking up Naruto saw a guy approach him, it was the mysterious guy.   
  
"Dont listen to this asshole, he was dropped when he was born. Im Itachi" he said offering his hand. Naruto hesitated but still shook his hand.  
  
"Naruto" He said shyly   
  
Itachi nodded then proceeded to Point at everyone else.  
  
"That dumbass is Hidan"  
  
"WTF!"  
  
Itachi ignored him "And konan, pain, obito, Kisame, and of course you already met my foolish little brother sasuke"  
Naruto nodded and bowed  
  
"Nice to meet you all" he said  
  
Everyone was startled for a second until they heard Hidan laugh

  
"Hahahaha since when do murderers bo--" he was cut off by deidara elbowing him in his ribs.  
Hidan grunted before rolling his eyes and looking away, hands rubbing his side.  
  
Itachi smiled "Well Naruto, your my foolish little brothers new cell mate am I right?"  
  
Narutos eyes widened, why was everyone asking him that? Its not like he asked to be put in the same cell as sasuke.  
  
"Are you going to threaten me if I say yes?" He said, taking a step back.   
  
Itachi was caught off guard. Confused he turned around to look at sasuke but he looked just as confused as him.  
Seeing everyones confused expressions, deidera decided to interfere

"Sakura and Ino made sure to threaten him earlier" he said "informing him to not mess with your....dearest brother" He looked at Sasuke "because he has a girlfriend"

Itachi calmly nodded and turned to sasuke again  
  
"They were out of line. You better take care of it"  
  
Sasuke nodded with a blank face but inside he was furious. Not only with those two females, no, also with his "girlfriend."  
That girl stopped having the privilege to call him hers, the day she refused to come see him. He was still hurt over her not coming, especially since he was starting to fall for her slowly before he was thrown in this hell hole. But after she said she needed a "break" to meet new people, he lost all respect for her. Oh yes, he was going to take care of this situation. He looked up and glanced at Naruto.   
  
When he saw him in the cafeteria he couldn't stop staring. He was, and is beautiful. His ocean blue eyes and blonde hair made him stand out, He had three scars in each cheek which made him look interesting (He wondered how he got them) And to top it off, he looked innocent and pure. He didn't know how this person could be charged for murder. That's why when Naruto was about to get jumped earlier, he wanted to interfere but Itachi held him back. Instead sent deidara because he knew how ruthless sasuke could be.  
Looking at him again he noticed the blonde was avoiding his gaze. He frowned but payed no attention for now.  
  
"I got it, don't worry" he reassured itachi.  
  
"Perfect. Now Naruto, tell us why you're here"   
  
Everyone stayed quiet while Naruto looked down and sighed, might as well start. As he told his story he couldn't hold back the tears, couldn't bare the sympathy looks the other guys gave him.  
  
"Damn kid, you should be getting an award for your bravery. Takes guts to help someone else in need when no one else wont" Konan said  
  
"Yeah but instead hes stuck in here for being a dumbass. Why didn't you defend yourself against those assholes kid? " Hidan said  
  
Deidara punched him in the stomach making him bend down.  
  
"WTF DEIDARA!!"   
  
Deidara rolled his eyes and turned to naruto.   
"Like I said, since the case is still open then maybe someone will step up as a witness or maybe if the guy survived he can claim your innocense" he suggested   
  
Naruto shook his head looking down  
"He died on the way to the hospital" he whispered. Everyone stayed quiet. They couldn't believe the kids bad luck.  
  
"ALRIGHT LADIES, EVERYONE TO THERE CELLS" an officer yelled out   
  
"Lets go guys" Itachi said


	4. Don't touch him!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter, with a new beginning. Enjoy!

Inside his cell, Naruto was curled up on his bed thinking about earlier. As soon as the officers made every prisoner get inside the building, deidara and all the guys decided to head to the cafeteria for dinner. He noticed Sasukes eyes on him, making him feel uncomfortable so he told Deidara he was going to head back to his cell because he was tired. He excused himself and left, which was why he was now alone alone. He almost knocked out when his ears heard a cell door opening. Thinking it was sasuke, he ignored it but nothing prepared him for what happened next.  
Someone suddenly got him from his feet while another body got on top of him. Naruto quickly opened his eyes and saw orochimaru smirking down at him.

"G-get off m-me" Naruto cried out as he put his hands on orochimarus chest trying to push him off.

Orochimaru got a hold of Narutos wrists and pinned his arms above his blonde hair. Leaning down he licked Narutos ear.   
"I came back for our play date" he hissed "You're not getting away from me again"

Goosebumps erupted throughout Narutos body as fear creeped up his spine. He tried to kick but he felt pressure on his legs, he looked down and saw kabuto smirking holding his legs

"STOP please!" He screamed.

It was no use, the more he screamed the more orochimaru touched him. As soon as he felt a hand on his cock, he started sobbing. He closed his eyes tightly wishing all this was just a horrible nightmare, But as he opened his eyes he could see orochimarus hands unziping the front of his jumpsuit.   
Naruto turned his head to the side feeling his tears falling sideways. His lips were trembling and he let out a couple of sobs as the creep kissed down his neck and bit down on his shoulder.  
He felt his heart stop and it was becoming hard to breathe. His eyes widened when he realized he was about to have a panic attack when all of a sudden he felt the pressure on his legs disappear along with the body that was on top of him. He opened his eyes as he heard a yell. When he sat up, he couldnt believe the scenery that was presented to him. 

Deidara held kabutos head with his both hands,as he kneed him right in the face.   
Kabutos body collapsed on the floor with a loud thud and his hands shot up to hold his bloody nose. He groaned painfully as he tried getting up, coughing out blood as deidara kicked him in the stomach repeatedly.  
Next to them were sasuke and orochimaru. His eyes widened as he watched how Sasuke He grabbed orochimaru by the collar and lifted him up a good two inches off the floor.

"What did I tell you about coming in my-" uppercut to the chin "Cell!"

Orochimaru went flying to the cell door and yelled out as he hit the floor. Sasuke walked towards him as orochimaru tried getting up only to have sasukes foot kick him right across his face.

"I don't like to repeat myself orochimaru" sasuke said. He rolled his shoulders as he crouched down in front of him. He got the yellow eyed creep by the hair and made him look up. 

Orochimaru looked at sasukes ruby/black eyes and froze

"I will kill you next time I even SEE you staring at naruto, understood" sasuke growled

Orochimaru nodded, panting loudly.

Sasuke wiped his bloody hand on Orochimarus jumpsuit and shoved him back

As he got up, he kicked him in the stomach once more before walking away from him.

Orochimaru got up slowly with a pained expression, holding his stomach. He had blood running down his nose and his upper lip was busted open. Glaring at everyone in the cell, he ran out immediately. Following after him was a bloody kabuto. He tripped on his feet and landed on his knees but he quickly got up holding his stomach and running out. 

It soon got quiet.

"Ill inform Itachi" deidara said turning to Naruto "You alright?"

Naruto nodded slowly trying to understand what just happened. 

Deidara hesitated for a bit but soon walked out. 

Sasuke turned around and saw Naruto curled up on his bed, hands shaking as he tried zipping up his jumpsuit. His eyes softened a little as something tugged at sasukes heart. He walked hesitantly towards him trying not to scare him.

"Naruto everything's fine, you don't have to worry anymore they wont touch you" He said softly. 

He gently sat next to him

"Thank you" was all sasuke heard before a pair of arms went around his back. He looked down and saw naruto hugging him.

To say Sasuke was surprised was an understatement, He was shocked. His lips curled up slightly though as he hugged him back. He felt...warm, being in the presence of this blonde. Warm and soothing he guessed, He really couldn't explain the feeling actually.  
He frowned as he remembered what just happened, the rage he felt when he walked in his cell.

"Naruto?" 

The blonde flinched before he answered "yes?" he whispered

"Why don't you ever try to fight back when someone tries hurting you?"

A few minutes passed by with no response; Sasuke thought the blonde was never going to respond until he heard him sigh.

"b-because, Im already used to b-being abused." he whispered "No one cares if I d-die" his voice cracked as a sob broke out. "Why d-does everyone hate m-me sasuke"

Sasuke closed his eyes, different emotions coursing throughout his mind. He tightened his arms around the trembling blonde.

"I care" He whispered


	5. What has he done?

Tan eyelids opened, blue eyes stared at the ceiling.  
It had been 3 days since the painful incident that took part in this cell. He was relieved to know that Orochimaru and Kabuto weren't going to bother him anymore, or so he thought. He hadn't seen both of them every since that day. Its like they disappeared; or maybe they were hospitalized. With the way deidara and sasuke left them, he wouldn't be surprised.

Sasuke.

His eyes stung.

He had messed up that day. The minute Sasuke told him he cared about him, Naruto shoved him back and told him he didn't need him or his care.  
He didn't mean to say those hurtful words to him, he was just horrified. With those creeps trying to rape him, it brought up wounds from the past which left his mind unnerved. It all was too much to take in and that must of triggered something in him, making him go in defense mode. 

He tried apoligizing to Sasuke a few times but he would always disregard him so the one always ending up hurt was Naruto.

Silent tears flowed down steadily. The blonde swiped them off as he got up.

 

\----

Walking out to take in fresh air, Naruto stood leaning next to a wall with his eyes closed.  
The sun always kept him warm and the wind always soothed him. Ever since he was small he always enjoyed feeling the warm air around his body. He would go to a hideout he managed to find one day when his bullies decided to chase after him.  
He remembered it like it was just yesterday.  
He managed to outrun the bullies and made it home but no one was there and he never had a spare key. His bullies were still following him trying to beat him up so he ran to a park that was located close to his house. It was a huge park and it was very popular; parents would take there kids for the holidays or they would just have ordinary picnics. He kept running and running until he tripped on a popped up branch and fell down a hill. It was pretty deep but when he opened his eyes, he was met with bushes surrounding the small area with a small river. There were no signs of people which surprised him. He stayed there for a long while, relaxing and just enjoying the peace and quiet; that was the day it became his own little hideout. Whenever he needed to hide from bullies or from his own adoptive parents, it was his place to go. It was a struggle to climb back up but he preferred to struggle than be abused.

He stood there for probably an hour lost in thought when he finally realized the sun was setting. He was about to walk inside the building when he spotted blonde hair.

He smiled "Deidara!"

The blonde turned around stunned, but when he saw Naruto, a smile errupted on his face.

"Naruto. Where have you been? I almost thought you were let go" he said

Narutos smile faltered as he looked down  
"No, I just havent gone out of my cell much"

Noticing this, Deidara opened his mouth to comment on it but was interrupted when his shoulder was grabbed. He turned around confused to find Itachi.

"Dei, lets go" He ordered

"Go where? I thought we were waiting for sasuke to shoot some hoops"

Itachi eyed Naruto "Not anymore"

Naruto felt his eyes sting. Sasuke must of told him all the hurtful words he said.

"Hold up, wait a minute. Why are you looking at Naruto that way?" Deidara asked

"Because we dont speak to lying murderers like him" a new voice spoke up.

Sasuke appeared behind itachi as he glared at Naruto

"Sasuke, what the fuck are you saying?"

"I'm saying that Naruto over here is faking. I offered my help to him after the incident took place and he shoved me off saying he didnt need me or anyone else" he said

Turning his head to Naruto he continued

"I spoke with orochimaru today. Turns out Naruto WANTED him to go to his cell that day so he could pretend to be abused. Kabuto and another officer were witnesses"

Deidera frowned in confusion.   
"Whats sasuke talking about Naruto"

"Yes Uzumaki, what am I talking about" Sasuke repeated

Naruto looked up as he saw all of sasukes friends form a circle around them. How they got there, he didn't know. What startled him was the comment about faking.

"Sasuke, I d-dont understand" He stuttered

"You dont? But its so simple" He said, walking towards the trembling blonde "You came in a few days ago, persuading me and all my friends that you're an innocent person when in reality you're a hypocrite"

Narutos mind went blank. He had no clue what sasuke was talking about. Was he saying all this because he hurt him?

"Im sorry if I hurt you in any way. I was just triggered with everything that happened---"

"Dont you DARE stand there and lie to my face again! You know you wanted orochimaru to touch you Damn liar" Sasuke yelled out

"Why would you say that?" Naruto whispered

"Because your a dirty fucking liar that claims to have had an abusive past but yet lets other men touch you!" He said "You dont even try to speak to anyone about what happened to you and you want to know why? Because your abusive past is pure bullshit"

Unshed tears started blurring his vision. He looked around the yard and noticed all the prisoners were gone. It was just them and there group of friends.

"What happen Blondie? Cat got your tongue? You're pathetic" 

Blue eyes widened. It was the same words orochimaru told him when he tried to rape him. His mind was going into overdrive, he didn't think he could handle any more of sasukes words.

"You make it seem like its so easy to speak about something that has haunted me for years" he yelled back

"What could possibly haunt a rat like y---"

"I WAS RAPED!"

Sasuke shut his mouth, deidara gasped and itachi stood still. The rest of the gang raised up there eyebrows in shock.

"Is that what you wanted to hear sasuke? You want to hear about my abusive past?"

Without waiting for an answer he spoke again, tears threatening to come out

"My adoptive father, raped me since I was 10 years old! MY MOTHER WOULD TURN A BLIND EYE AS I SCREAMED HER NAME FOR HELP!"

Salty moisture finally pouring out with every word that was yelled.

"I WAS MISTREATED AT SCHOOL, I WAS BULLIED, I WAS NOTHING BUT A USELESS TOY FOR EVERYONE"

Everything went quiet. All that was heard was the sound of the wind. 

Closing his eyes, he let out a chuckle.

"You want to hear a funny story?.....one day my adoptive father brought home two of his bestest friends. I locked myself in my room trying to hide because they were all drunk but somehow my father barged in. I tried to jump out the window but one of the men got me from my leg and pulled me in and guess what?"

He looked down

"All three raped me, USED ME. For there own disgusting pleasure. I had to be hospitalized that day." His voice cracked, he couldn't take the pain anymore.

Deidara stepped foward trying to sooth him but Naruto stepped back. He looked up and caught sasukes eyes.

"Is that w-what y-you wanted Sasuke?" Tears flowing down his cheeks.

"And for w-what? To humiliate m-me? I know Im n-not a liar. I'm probably one of the m-most honest p-person here! And yet, you d-doubted me. Why?" He whispered.

Sasuke tried ignoring the lump in his throat. Everything that came out of the blondes mouth put him to shame. He couldnt even force an answer to come out afraid he would break Naruto even more.  
He watched with sad eyes as Naruto cried in front of him. Heard how his voice cracked. What has he done?

Naruto soon ran off in the building and left everyone else to there thoughts outside.

Deidara was beyond pissed. Walking up to sasuke, he slapped him hard across the face. He was about to give him another one when arms went around him.

"Deidara! Enough" Itachi said.

Deidara struggled out of his hold and shoved him off before he slapped him as well.

"HOW DARE ANY OF YOU STAND HERE AND WATCH AS A POOR KID CRIES HIS HEART OUT IN FRONT OF YOU!?"

He turned to sasuke and Itachi, his own tears escaping his eyes.

"And how dare you" he pointed at them "Believe any word that comes out of that creeps mouth?!"

All the guys looked down as deidara ran off after Naruto.

\----

He tried stopping the tears but they kept coming down like a waterfall.  
He felt humiliated and stupid. He started sobbing harder as he remembered the looks both itachi and sasuke were giving him. 

"There you are"

The blonde looked up but couldnt see who sat on the floor in front of him. The tears were blurring his vision.

"Dont cry Naruto, dont give those assholes the satisfaction."

It was deidara

"Dei" sniff "you d-d-don't" breathe "hate m-me?"

He felt arms around him

"Of course not. Your one of my friends and you'll always have my trust. I already know those bastards are lying. They probably payed an officer to tell sasuke some kind of bullshit" deidara rolled his eyes.

By then, naruto managed to calm down.

"Yo guys"

Both blondes turned around to see a somewhat blue looking man.

"Kisame what do you want?" Deidara asked

"Itachi sent me to see how you guys were holding up"

Deidara groweled "He can shove his worry up his ass for all I care!"

"Dei" He felt someone poke his arm "I can't breathe"

Looking down he noticed he was suffocating Naruto with his hug. Letting go, he smiles apologetically

"Sorry" he laughed

Naruto filled in his lungs with air and soon started laughing with deidara

"Thanks Dei"

He nodded and turned to Kisame.

"Why are you still here?"

"Because I want to be?"

Deidara rolled his eyes.

"Hey kid. Heard you were having problems with your case" kisame asked Naruto.

Naruto hesitantly nodded

"Why?"

"Because there were no witnesses during the crime scene and all stores that were around, were closed." Naruto responded

Kisame smiled mischievously

"Kid, I think I know a way I can help you out"


	6. You're Dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the last chapter was a bit short, Here's a longer one.
> 
> Thanks for the kudos!

He was angry. Angry at the lying bastards, angry at the whole motherfuckin world. But he was more angry at himself for ever doubting the blue eyed blonde.

As he showered in the bathroom, he observed his reflection on the tile wall. Instead of seeing black raven hair, he saw blonde hair. Black eyes turned to saddened blue ones, pain clearly evident behind them as hurt washed over them.

The raven haired man shut his eyes.

He fucked up

Letting out a sigh, he shut off the water and walked out of the stall, towel around his waist.   
Reaching to open an unlocked black locker, he grabbed his boxers and jumpsuit, starting to dress.  
His jumpsuit barely reached his waist when the door opened from the locker room and sasuke looked up to see orochimaru walk in.   
He squinted his eyes as they turned murderous.

"Ah, Sasuke. You really need to keep your cellmate on check. I just saw him walk out of Kabutos cell" Orochimaru smirked

Sasukes Fingers twitched. He wanted to wrap his hands around that scrawny little neck and squeeze tight enough to be able to see the guy cry in panic.

"Is that so?" He asked

"Yes. You know, you really should talk to an officer about getting him moved to another cell. You shouldn't have to sleep in the same bunk with that low life slut " Orochimaru suggested

It was like he was trying to provoke sasuke, trying to rile him up for his own entertainment. Not trying to give him the satisfaction, he shrugged.

"Low life slut huh? But weren't you the one always trying to...play with new inmates?"

Orochimarus smirk fell as he glared at him, stepping forward, he stood in front of sasuke, inches away from his face.

"I see your just like bitchass deidara. Always trying to protect that lying fox bitch"

Something in sasuke snapped. Pale arms went up and grabbed the yellow eyed snake from his jumpsuit as he slammed him to the wall.

"You fuckin BASTARD, by the time I'm done with you, you're going to WISH you never crossed paths with me"

A punch flew as it hit its destination.

Orochimaru yelled out, sasukes fist connected with his nose. He fell to the floor and in seconds, began crawling away.

Sasukes eyes followed the coward. He tilted his head to the side as he observed how weak that worthless bastard was.   
He wasn't done with him yet. This creep was going to pay dearly for lying to his face. Oh yes, he had been wanting to let out some steam anyways and this was a perfect opportunity.

Creeping up behind Orochimaru, He grabbed him by his long hair and yanked him up

"What's wrong Sasuke, your little blonde bitch not satisfying you enough?"

"I'm going to make sure you NEVER try and play me again" Sasuke growled

Orochimaru eyes widened as he felt the dark aura coming from behind him.

Sasuke gave him a deadly smirk before slamming his face into the lockers.

Once, twice, and on the third he made sure to add all his force, listening as a sickening crack echoed throughout the locker room. Letting go, he watched as orochimarus body slumped to the floor with a thud.

The door from the locker room flung open as a couple of prisoners ran inside after hearing loud noises coming from in there. All there eyes widened in shock as they saw Orochimaru on the floor, blood evident on his face as he moaned in pain.

Moving there eyes upwards, they saw Sasuke with his jumpsuit on halfway, bare chested walking towards the bloody prisoner. When they saw him straddle Orochimaru, some of them ran towards them trying to stop the fight but as they got closer, Sasuke turned towards them.

"You try helping this bastard and I'll make sure you REGRET it"

The room went silent. Sasuke eyed all the prisoners in question but none of them stepped forward. Nodding he turned back to face Orochimaru and began landing punches after punches. Blood splattering across his chest, back muscles constricting with every punch he through. The fainted body twitched with each impact.

"SASUKE!"

Several shocked eyes turned to see Officer Hatake barging in, going behind Sasuke and detaining him before he killed the long haired prisoner, that is if he wasn't already dead.

"Kakashi, let me GO!"

"Shut your damn mouth kid and calm the fuck down"

Sasuke struggled but soon enough calmed down. He looked down as pride washed over him. He felt content knowing that the snake finally got what he deserved.

\-----

"I don't need a damn nurse Kakashi" sasuke rolled his eyes

After the fight went down, or more like after Sasuke fucked Orochimaru up, Kakashi escorted him to his office. It was a pretty basic looking room if you asked him. It had gray painted walls, a huge wood carved desk, frames of diplomas on the walls and one small window to make it complete.

Kakashi was rubbing his temple, sighing, he looked up at Sasuke

"Why did you do it?"

"He was asking for it. He came up to me, asked if I could beat him to a pulp, and I respected his wishes" Sasuke smirked

The white haired man groaned.

"I need a vacation"

Sasuke laughed. Not a lot of people knew, but kakashi was his adoptive father.   
When Itachi and Sasuke were young, there parents were murdered in cold blood when some idiotic robbers broke into there house. Him and his brother were asleep when it happened but according to the feds, the attackers fled the house as soon as they realized what they had done.  
Him and his brother were of course sent to an orphanage and lived there for about one year when one day Kakashi appeared out of nowhere and decided to adopt them. At first, it was hard for the brothers to trust the white haired man; they wouldn't listen to him nor respected him. They tried running away one time but kakashi ended up finding them thus turning their life around.  
When they got home that night, sasuke was sure there adoptive father was going to yell at them, hit them, do something  
But all he did was sit down and look at them. He stayed like that for a couple minutes before he assured them that he wasn't trying to take their parents place. That he just wanted them to be a happy family, to have each other to trust and believe. Tears were shed that day and laughs were shared.

"If you ever end up leaving on Vacation, you gotta take Itachi and me" Sasuke said "it's only fair"

"FAIR!? You guys are locked up for being a couple of idiots!"

Sasuke put a hand over his heart as he pretended to be hurt.

"Father...how dare you"

Kakashi rolled his eyes.

"Try staying out of trouble kid. Maybe you'll have a chance at being released early if you behave"

They both glared at each other, before laughter erupted throughout the office.

"Cmon, lets get you back to your cell" Kakashi said.

Getting up, he unlocked the cuffs around Sasukes wrists and escorted him out.

\-----

"What are you talking about Kisame"

The blue skinned prisoner looked down at both blondes.

All three were in Narutos cell after the whole incident that happened out in the yard. Deidara was still somewhat pissed at Itachi for being a dumbass. Who in their right minds, decide to believe the shit that comes out of bitchass Orochimaru?

"I don't know if you know this Naruto, but I was put in here due to hacking my way in the banks data and stealing 3 million dollars" Kisame said

Both blondes looked at him in surprise

"What did you do with all that money" Naruto asked

Kisame shrugged "Fucked bitches on top of Benjamin Franklin"

Their eyebrows twitched making the blue skin man chuckle.

"I'm just fucking with you. I used the money to pay for my mothers operation...Anyways. I'm pretty sure if I had access to a computer, I could hack into the cameras from the stores and check to see if I find any evidence"

Naruto frowned "But the officers already checked. They said the cameras weren't working."

"True. But, they probably didn't check other cameras that tend to be around hidden" Kisams pointed out.

"OMG! Naruto, this shark is right!" Deidara said, standing up "He might be able to find something that could help you in your case!"

Naruto stood up slowly.

"But where would we get a computer?"

"Well we cou--" Dei stopped mid sentence as all three prisoners turned to the sound of footsteps approaching.

Soon enough, Sasuke and Kakashi appeared.

"Oh look Sasuke, a welcome back party" The white haired man said before the room stayed quiet.

Narutos eyes widened. He saw the blood that covered Sasukes hands and the few drops that were on his face. His heart beat fast as Sasuke eyes locked on his.

Kakashi was clueless. He didn't know what was going on but he didnt feel like dealing with any more problems.

"Alright children, play nice."

"Wait!"

All eyes were on Kisame.

"Officer hatake, mind if I use your computer?"

Deidara punched him in the arm

"WTF Blondie"

"Really? Instead of trying to sneak into his fucking office you decide to ask him? What, you thought if you asked nicely, he was going to say yes"

Kisame grunted "It was worth a try"

Kakashi barked out laughing.

"Tell me kisame, why do you need my computer?"

This time Naruto was the one to speak up.

"It was for nothing officer. He just wanted see if you had any good games to play"

"Hey, Blondie, Games and I aren't exactly compatible. Plus, you're a horrible liar" Kisame turned to Kakashi " I wanted to hack into some cameras from stores to see if I could find any evidence to prove Naruto is innocent"

"But the feds already checked. They didn't find anything" Kakashi said

"No offense hatake, but the people you work with are brainless"

Kakashi scoffed. He turned to look at sasuke to see if he could back him up but he was surprised to find him eyeballing the short blonde. Shaking his head he faced the blue skinned man.

"I do apologize but I can't help you. I would be risking my job and title" he said in an apologetic voice

"Just do it kakashi" he heard Sasuke say

Naruto looked up. He saw the officer staring at sasuke for a while before he nodded his head.

"I'll let you know what day you guys can stop by" and with that he walked away.

Sasuke walked past all three prisoners and sat on the bottom bunk. He closed his eyes and let out a silent sigh.

The two blondes and kisame just started at him for a while before looking away.

"Alright, well Naruto, I'll see you later. If you need me I'll be in my cell ok?"

Naruto offered him a smile and nodded.

"Me too kid, I'll see you later"

Listening to the footsteps disappear, he stood there for a few minutes before walking to the sink. He grabbed a blue hand towel and soaked it with warm water.   
He walked over to sasuke and sat down next to him, grabbing his hand, he began to clean them.

Sasuke jumped a little, feeling Narutos touch. He opened his eyes and stared at the blonde in astonishment.


	7. I'm sorry

"You don't have to do this you know"   
  
Tan hands stopped as blue orbs looked up, connecting with black reddish eyes.   
  
"I don't have to, but I want to" Naruto said, before looking down and continuing to wipe sasukes knuckles.   
  
Sasuke stood still, trying so hard not to flinch or make a sound--He liked having the blonde next to him, feeling his soft hands on his. Liked tracing the scars on his cheeks with his dark eyes, and mainly just admiring everything about his face.  
  
He didn't know what was running through his mind when Orochimaru convinced him that this beautiful human being was fake.  
  
 _\--Flashback-_  
  
 _Sasuke angrily stormed out of his cell--He didn't know where the hell he was going, all he knew was that he needed to stay away from his blonde cellmate before he did something he would regret._  
  
 _One minute he's holding Naruto and the next he's being shoved back like if he was the one trying to rape the blonde. It infuriated sasuke, listening to the blue eyed mans words running around his head over and over again._  
  
 _'I don't need you or your care!'_  
  
 _He stopped in the middle of the hallway only to tighten his fist and punch the wall. As he brought his fist in front of his face, he was able to see a tiny speckle of blood flowing out of one knuckle. But the pain never came, he just felt numb_  
  
 _He was about to head back to the cell when someone came up to him._  
  
 _Sasuke closed his eyes "I'm not in the mood Orochimaru"_  
  
 _"My my, what's with the sour mood"_  
  
 _Sasuke opened his eyes and began walking away, bumping into the creeps shoulder--He already had enough arguing for the day. If someone else were to step up to him, he probably wouldn't be able to hold himself back._  
  
 _"Sasuke, I wanted to speak to you about Naruto" Orochimaru said._  
  
 _The raven haired man stopped. Frowning, he turned around and was met with the long haired prisoners back._  
  
 _"Speak"_  
  
 _Orochimaru smirked._  
  
 _Turning towards sasuke, he faked a frown._  
  
 _"You see, I've been trying clear up a couple of misunderstandings." He folded his arms to his chest "The reason I was in your cell the other day was not because I wanted to rape Naruto. It was because he came to me and persuaded me to go"_  
  
 _A pale arm came up and wrapped its fingers around Orochimarus neck_  
  
 _"Bullshit" Sasuke_ _growled_  
  
 _He saw as the yellow eyed man struggled to breathe, Smirking as other pale arms tried prying his hand off._  
  
 _"Kid let go" a voice spoke up behind him_  
  
 _Shutting his eyes for the second time that day, he tightened his fingers once more before letting go. Coughing could be heard coming from the wheezing prisoner but Sasuke ignored it._  
  
 _He turned around and saw an officer with a badge hung around his neck. Mizuki._  
  
 _"Officer Mizuki, anything wrong?" He asked innocently._  
  
 _"I seemed to have overheard what this man was telling you and I can guarantee you, it's no lie "_  
  
 _Sasuke froze "What are you talking about"_  
  
 _"Two days ago, I saw a blonde man enter that mans cell" Mizuki pointed at orochimaru "There I overheard pretty much everything this man has told you just now"_  
  
 _"What you're saying is absurd. Naruto wouldn't get near that creep if his life depended on it."_  
  
 _"But he did." The officer shrugged, not caring of the raven haired prisoner believed him or not._  
  
 _Sasukes eyes widened, was that the reason why Narurto shoved him off? He was angry at Sasuke for beating orochimaru._  
 _He fisted his arms trying to calm down as emotions ran deep in his mind._  
  
 _"Are you sure about that?" Sasuke asked the officer_  
  
 _"Yes. I was able to overhear everything he said. Turns out he had made up a sob story about being abused in the past to confuse the feds"_  
  
 _Sasukes shocked eyes looked back at Orochimaru "Why did he want me to catch you in my cell?"_  
  
 _Coughing a little more, yellow eyes looked up._  
  
 _"So you could protect him from other prisoners. He was toying with you, he was toying with everyone. How else do you think he managed to convince the judge to keep his case open?" Orochimaru quirked an eyebrow "He's a professional liar"_  
  
 _A black eyebrow rose in question "and you accepted"_  
  
 _Orochimaru smirked "Of course. If I did what he wanted, he would offer himself to me. It was a great opportunity" he licked his lips "He looked completely fuckable"_  
  
 _"You're disgusting"_  
  
 _Sasuke turned to the voice and saw Itachi leaning by the wall._  
  
 _"Little brother, come. We need to talk"_  
  
 _Sasuke turned to glare at Orochimaru and Mizuki one last time before following his brother._  
  
 _\--End of flashback--_  
  
Regret was all he felt when he thought about the stupid assumptions that came out of the bastards mouth. Dei was right, him and Itachi were complete fools when it came to being persuaded.  
  
Looking up, he saw Naruto let go of his hand and scoot away from him.  
  
"Thank you" Sasuke said  
  
Naruto gave him a small nod before standing up, different types of emotions running around his little heart. He should be furious at Sasuke for everything he said about him back at the yard.   
Be angry and disappointed...but he couldn't.  
His heart wouldn't let him because he was a forgiving person. He once learned, that he needed to forgive every person who had hurt him in order to find peace within himself.   
  
He was about to walk away when a hand snaked around his left wrist. He jumped at the touch and turned his head to see Sasuke look at him.  
  
"I'm sorry Naruto"   
  
The blonde was caught off guard. He didn't understand, normally no one would ever apologize to him.   
  
The room stayed quiet as Sasuke struggled to speak up again.  
  
"Sasuke" The raven haired boy looked up  
  
Naruto gave him a tiny smile as he sat back down "You don't have to be sorry. I should be the one apologizing to you for shoving you and yelling at you"  
  
Sasuke shook his head "I don't care about what you did Naruto because you didn't hurt me. I on the other hand hurt you deeply when I began to accuse you for things you never did. I saw it in your eyes"  
  
The blonde looked down to see the pale hand gripping his wrist.  
He was right, the words he said to him hurt. They hurt more than any pain he was ever inflicted on.

He sighed "You already know that I was raped at a young age"   
  
Sasuke looked up, meeting his blue eyes as he nodded  
  
"I had...no one. I didn't have any friends, no family to love me....I was all alone"   
  
Naruto paused trying to ignore the lump forming in this throat.  
  
"When you hugged me back the other day and told me you cared, I didn't know what to do. My brain somehow triggered into defense mode, which was why I reacted the way I did" He whispered, Tears forming in his eyes  
  
Sasuke listened--He was beyond fucking stupid. How the hell did he ever think this man was a liar.

"Naruto" He firmly said "When you shoved me off, I was...angry. I stormed out trying to clear my head but Orochimaru stopped me and began telling me how you persuaded him to come to our cell so he could pretend to rape you"

Naruto eyes widened, he started shaking his head as sasuke continued

"At first I didn't believe him, but another officer overheard what we were arguing about and decided to agree with the bitchass snake. I tried to ignore everything they were saying, but with the reaction you gave me before and my anger still in tact, I believed them. So yes, I apologize for my behavior towards you earlier. It was never my intention to force you to speak out on your past. It was wrong of me...I regret ever doubting you"

"You could've just talked to me" Naruto whispered, his voice cracking

Sasuke nodded as he saw tears roll down blue eyes.

Without thinking, he raised up his hand and with a slow motion, swiped the salty moisture off tan cheeks.

Blue eyes met black and suddenly everything froze.

Sasukes eyes flickered to Narutos smooth lips and began leaning forward.


	8. Undercover

Walking out of a cell, two figures were found side by side walking through a long hallway.

"Hey blondie, do you actually believe kakashi's going to let us use his computer?"  
"Eh, Who knows. I mean, he seemed ok with it when Sasuke stepped in"

The blue prisoner nodded. He had always known kakashi was sasukes and Itachis adoptive father. Well not always, just when they told him, but not a lot of people knew because they didn't want other prisoners thinking they were getting some kind of special treatment. It actually surprised him at first to see both brothers get put in here when their dad worked for the feds. Normally they could've just been bailed out but apparently there dad wasn't having none of that.

"Kisame! Deidara!"

A blonde head turned towards the voice, surprised to see kakashi stopping in front of them slightly out of breath.

"What's wrong?"

"The security guarding my office are going on there break. If you want to use the computer, I suggest you come with me."

"Shit" kisame and deidara said at the same time

"Jinx!" they yelled

"Double jinx!"

They both glared at each other

"Hurry up you damn idiots"

"Sorry" Both prisoners said

Kakashi rolled his eyes "hands to the front you two"

Deidara raised an eyebrow in question

"Security may be gone but cameras are on 24/7"

Kisame rolled his eyes but complied as did the blonde. The officer cuffed both prisoners and escorted them to his office.

. . . . . . . . .

  
A black haired prisoner entered the cafeteria, walking towards a specific table after spotting some of his friends.

"Yo Hidan, have you seen Deidara"

"Na, last time I saw him, he bitch slapped the shit out of you" Hidan responded, laughter pouring out of his mouth.

Itachi glared at him. He didn't find it humorous at all. Dei managed to leave a handprint on his cheek and to make matters worse, it swelled up. He was able to ease the pain of course by breaking in the kitchen and stealing a bag of frozen peas.

"I saw Kakashi cuffing him and kisame. I think he took them to his office but I'm not so sure." Konan said as she put her tray on the table and shoved Hidan to the side to make room.

Itachi sighed "I asked kisame to check up on him not get in trouble with him"

Konan just offered him a shrug, beginning to eat her horrendous Mac and Cheese.

"Honestly Itachi, why don't you guys just fuck already?" Hidan spoke up "Your sexual tension can be easily seen from miles away" he said, poking his fork in konans food.

Rolling his eyes, Itachi looked away. It was true that he had begun to feel some kind of way towards his blonde cellmate. At first he thought it was just a weak attraction so he ignored it, but the more time he spent with the blue eyed prisoner, the more he had begun to realize he felt something more than that. He was always there to protect the blonde when fights would break out, always looked forward to waking up to his yells about using his shampoo, shit, they would even read books about how to assemble bombs.

He chuckled to himself

He pretty much did everything with him. Not to mention how his heart beat fast when those blue orbs looked at him or how his smile lightened up his day.

He closed his eyes....yeah, he fell hard.

  
. . . . . . . . .

 

"Shit" Kakashi whispered, spotting a security officer standing by the gate next to his office.

"Kakashi wtf, you said they went out for break" deidara angrily spit out

"They did. Seems like they didn't trust having only one officer watching the gates"

By the gate, there was a short chubby man with a white t-shirt that said "SECURITY" on it, tucked in black slacks. He wore a black belt with a badge attached to it stating his name. He was currently eating a powdered donut but when he looked up at them, he quickly tossed it in the trash beside him and saluted.

"Officer Hatake, what brings you here with these two"

"These two have names donut guy, It's Kisame and Deidara to you" the blue prisoner said

The security looked offended "What did you say" he said, puffing out his chest

"Stand down Carl, you shouldn't let these two get under your skin" Kakashi interfered.

"Two? Wtf kakashi, I haven't even said anything, it was all this shark look alike right here" deidara pointed out

The white haired officer rolled his eyes. God why couldn't these two ever stay quiet.

"Just don't pay attention to them"

"Your right officer." Carl nodded as he looked over at kisame "you're lucky hatake is here to hold me back"

Kisame smirked as he put up his hands, pretending to be scared.

"Anyways" the security looked back at kakashi "why are they being brought in"

"Well you see, I seemed to---"

"He found us fucking in a supply closet" deidara finished the sentence, looking as innocent as ever.

The security didn't look fazed, it became a regular thing now in days to find prisoners fucking pretty much anywhere. He just nodded and opened the gates to the three men.

Kakashi nodded in thanks and turned the knob to his office. Kisame and deidara were the first to enter as the white haired officer stepped in afterwards. Closing the door he went up to both prisoners and began unlocking their cuffs.

"Really Deidara? Fucking? No offense but I don't do blondes" kisame stated, rubbing his wrists.

Dei waved him off "If I wouldn't have interfered, kakashi would've came up with a horrible excuse"

Kakashi turned to this, a hurt expression crossing his face "I was not"

"Oh yeah, then what excuse were you going to make up?"

"......."

"Told ya"

Kakashi swore to himself as he sat down behind his desk and turned on the computer. Honestly he didn't know why he was allowing this. He was basically risking his job to help out some blonde kid he didn't even know, and it was all because Sasuke had to step in. He should've denied all of them, let them suffer in there, eating that horrible mac and cheese the cooks served everyday.   
It's not like he was a horrible person, he was just too lazy to get involved or help for that matter. But when Sasuke told him to help them, he couldn't say no. There was something about his son that made him retaliate and give the blonde a chance at proving his innocence, I mean, it's not everyday you see your stoic son find interest in anyone. Except of course that red haired girl he dated for a while.

"Yo kakashi, mind letting me watch porn after we find what we need?"

He takes it back, they can eat mac and cheese for the rest of their lives.

"We need to hurry the fuck up before we get caught deidara." Kakashi looked at Kisame "You could hack in the system and erase the clips that are being recorded inside this room right?"

"Honestly hatake, you seem so paranoid. Of course I can, don't doubt me just yet"

The white haired officer rolled his eyes.

"Get over here, the computers on"

Kisame nodded and walked around the desk as kakashi went to the door to check if any unexpected visitors decided to stop by.

"Shit" the blue prisoner said, pinching the bridge of his nose "I didn't ask the kid where the crime took place. How am I supposed to know which cameras to look through?"

"Fuck!" Dei swore "Well I can go to him and ask"

"No" Kakashi cut in "We don't have much time and the securities might catch you sneaking out. I remember the name, I believe it was Konoha street"

Both kisame and deidara nodded with serious expressions stuck to their faces as the blue prisoner focused solely on the computer in front of him.

  
. . . . . . . . .

20 Minutes passed by with pure silence. A figure stood by the door, another sat in a chair while the other operated the computer.

"It's no use" Kisame broke the silence "I've looked through every camera in that specific street and nothing. Turns out the feds were right, almost all of them were turned off"

Deidara walked around the desk in a swift movement "But why would the stores have there cameras off?"

"It's like there asking to be robbed" Kisame answered. He saw a document labeled as untitled and frowned "Kakashi, what's in this document?"

Kakashi furrowed his brows as he walked around the desk as well. He was about to answer, when all of a sudden the door opened.

Deidara quickly crouched down, trying to hide as kisame and kakashi stared with eyes wide at the intruder.

  
. . . . . . . . . .

 

"Hello, I'm here to see officer Hatake. He called me in"

Officer Carl looked up, glaring at the guy that dared interrupt him from playing his candy crush game.

"Were you caught fucking as well?"

The prisoners eyebrows scrunched up in confusion at the question.

"Wha---"

"Of course you were. God, why do all these prisoners act like horny rabbits?" The officer spoke to himself while opening the gate.

"His office is right there" he said pointing at the brown door with the name Hatake. K on it.

The prisoner nodded and gave one more confused glance to the officer before walking to the door and opening it.

Entering the office he was met with his dad and kisame behind the desk, eyes widened as they let out relieved breaths.

"Itachi, fuck, you almost gave us a heart attack." kakashi said "How did you get past security?"

He shrugged "As much fun as that would be, I was actually looking for deidara. Konan mentioned seeing him being cuffed? I simply told the officer you called me in"

Kisame smirked

"Hey blondie, you can get up now"

Itachi frowned. He was about to question him when he saw a blonde figure standing up slowly behind the desk looking a little frazzled.

He froze, what the hell was going o-- Wait....' _Were you caught fucking as well?'_....He remembered the securities question earlier. His whole body felt cold with the realization. Were deidara and kisame caught..fucking?

Watching the way dark eyes grew angry, deidara quickly spoke up "Itachi, wait, it's not what it looks like"

"Dei wtf! Why were you on your fucking knees!?"

Bad idea

Deidara ran towards itachi, covering his mouth as someone started banging the door.

"Officer Hatake, everything alright in there? Why is someone on their knees?"

Kakashi sighed "I'm making the prisoners wash the floor as punishment. Everything's alright"

"Very well"

They all heard footsteps disappearing behind the closed door and sighed. Kakashi glared at his son but itachi ignored him. His main focus was the blonde in front of him. He was expecting a good explanation as to why he was on his knees behind the desk with kisame.

"Itachi, it really isn't what it looks like. Kisame and I are looking through the cameras to see if we could find some evidence for Narutos case"

"That doesn't explain why you were on your knees"

"First of all dumbass, I wasn't on my knees, I was crouching down" the blonde said, shoving itachi away "Second, I was hiding because I heard the do----"

Itachi simply rolled his eyes and grabbed him by his blonde hair, slamming their lips together.

Caught off guard, dei put both his hands on itachis chest, closing his eyes as a pair of smooth lips began moving against his, lust beginning to course through his veins. Those experienced lips latched onto his bottom lip, sucking on it for a brief moment before teeth bit down lightly making him gasp in surprise. He felt a wet tongue slide into his mouth, exploring his wet cavern; wrenching a long moan from his throat when that delicious organ found his tongue. An arm wrapped itself around his waist pulling him closer to itachis muscular body as he slid his own arms up and wrapped them around a pale neck.

And just like that, Itachi pulled away. A smile evident on his face as he spotted the blonde with his eyes closed, sporting a full on blush.

Deidara felt his face heat up, he was a panting mess at this point. He opened his eyes, meeting a pair of beautiful black ones staring down at him. He didn't know why this man kissed him, but he loved it.

Kakashi cleared his throat "Uh Itachi? I didn't know you had a boyfriend"

Without taking his eyes off the blonde, he smirked "I do now"

Deidara rolled his eyes as he looked away with a huff. What a way to swoop a man off his feet.

"Guys!"

All three men turned their heads to look at kisame.

"I found something"

Quickly, the figures ran around the desk, leaning down, watching as fingers moved the mouse to click a play button.

2 minutes into the video was enough to have everyone stare in shock.

"No way" a whisper was heard


	9. Revelation

_Sasukes eyes flickered to Narutos smooth lips and began leaning forward._

  
Naruto regarded his every move, noticed as dark eyes gazed at his lips with curiosity.  
The blonde didn't understand what was happening up until Sasuke began leaning forward towards him, a bit of hesitation present.   
He should turn away---try and stop whatever was about to happen, but--looking into those captivating eyes made him think otherwise. His sight was gradually being covered by a pale face, his breath fusing together with the other; various emotions crossing his mind making him dizzy.  
Unaware of what to do, the blonde let his body respond---his mind shutting off while his heart took the lead, making him shut his blue eyes as he felt pressure on his lips. A smooth hand slid up his neck and hair, grabbing his blonde locks--making him press back with equal pressure, molding his own lips with the other soft ones.   
This kiss felt different than any other ones that were forced upon him, it was gentle and hesitant, making his stomach flutter.  
They both pulled back, eye to eye, inches away as they observed each other.  
As if in a trance, both prisoners leaned in again attempting to taste each other once more. Both lips opened, but Naruto didn't know what to do, he was clueless when it came to being intimate, so he let the other do as he pleased. He felt the raven suck on his tongue with such vigor, it tore a moan out of him--a moan he himself was startled to hear.  
It all felt like a dream, not only because he felt electricity coursing through his veins, but because he realized this was his first official kiss.

"Naruto!!"

The spell broke.

Naruto and Sasuke pulled back startled, with their lips a bit swollen.  
The raven let go of blonde locks as he got up from the bunk in a flash walking to the other side of the cell.  
Of course blue eyes regarded this---and if hurt was evident in them, Sasuke didn't notice.  
They both turned as Deidara, Itachi and Kisame walked into their cell a bit frazzled.

"What's wrong guys?" Naruto asked

All three prisoners turned to the confused blue eyed man with blank expressions.

"Well?" Impatience clearly evident in Sasukes voice "What is it?"

"We found a recording of the night when you were arrested Naruto" Itachi spoke up

The blonde froze--They found evidence?---How was it possible? He knew kisame was a hacker, but to have found a tape when the feds couldn't find anything shocked him. There was now hope leaking its way within him, eyes turning glassy with the news.

"Did you guys see it"

"Um..yes, we did" Deidara answered

Why did they all look...troubled? It spiked up his interest as much as his nerves. Standing up he took a step towards the group with his fingers intertwining.

"What's with the silence? What did you guy see?"

Deidara glanced at kisame as he nodded.

"Look kid, Kakashi is currently trying to get you to speak with judge Tsunade about it. It's best if you hear it from them than us"

"Wait but w--"

"Naruto" Itachi cuts in "Kisame is right. It's best if they tell you."

The blonde didn't understand--If these guys were able to see the recording then why not just tell him?   
Unshed tears began to form due to the irritation he felt--nerves and panic as well.

Sasuke watched the reaction of the three prisoners--confused as to why they were acting that way. He caught his brothers eyes but Itachi just shook his head at him--Well that was weird.  
Turning to the blond, he saw blue eyes staring at his brother in question, almost as if they were waiting for an answer they weren't going to receive.   
An answer he too wished someone would be able to come up with for his own question---Why did he kiss Naruto?---it was out of nowhere and yet, he liked it---No, scratch that, he loved it. He had never kissed anyone in the same manner as he did with this blonde; it was innocent and kind.   
Thinking back to his ex, he remembered lust and attraction--having the need to have sex. But with Naruto it was different, he wanted to protect him and keep him close only for himself but---it confused him because they had barely met around three days ago.  
Looking up, a blonde blur passed by him, running out of the cell.

"Wait, Naruto!"

He chased after his cellmate until he caught up, gripping his tan wrist and pulling him to his chest as his pale hands gripped a slim waist.

"Not now Sasuke" His voice began cracking

"Naruto, look at me"

The blonde hesitantly brought his eyes up, looking directly at Sasukes dark orbs. His blue eyes were wet with tears where as hurt and disappointment could be seen.  
The raven didnt know what he was doing, it was almost as if his body had a mind of its own to go chasing after this beautiful guy---No point in beating around the bush now he guessed.

"You kissed me" Sasuke said

Narutos eyes widened "You kissed me first!" Panic could be heard within his voice

"I did"

The blonde looked down "You can let go of me, I won't do it again"

"I'm going to kiss you again"

Before Naruto could protest, the raven dipped his head, pressing his lips onto the blondes. He tasted sweet, almost like candy--candy that was very addictive--he might just get a cavity. But besides the taste, his heart felt a spark and his skin broke out in goosebumps with the realization that the small blonde was near him--kissing back.  
He pulled away fast enough to catch the blonde modeling a full blown out blush on his face--beautiful.

"Why....why did you do that?" Naruto whispered

"I don't know....but there's something about you that I can't get enough of"

Tan eyelids opened, surprise taking over.

"Naruto"

Pale hands came off the blue eyed prisoners waist as he turned to the new voice.

"Officer?" The blonde asked

Kakashi looked as if he was trying to avoid his gaze but it wasn't working.

"One of the prisoners had a court date today but it was canceled, turns out judge Tsunade will be seeing you today"

Naruto froze.

"Therefore you need to come with me because the room is almost ready"

A month hasn't even passed and the judge already wanted to speak to him. He didn't know if whether he should take the news as good or bad but he was nervous.  
He nodded then proceeded to follow Kakashi---turning back for a split second was enough to see Sasuke looking at him with a worried face---So much for the stoic Uchiha.

. . . . . . . . . .

  
"There you guys are"

Deidara, kisame and Itachi looked up, only to see Carl the security.

"Sorry donut guy, we don't have any powdered donuts on us at this moment" Kisame said

The security glared at him "Oh so you wanna fight tough guy"

"No. He's just horny" Deidara stepped in "Don't listen to him"

"Weren't you the one on your knees earlier" Officer Carl asked

Itachis eyebrow twitched as he glared at both deidara and kisame

"Damn you, you donut eating lying son of a----"

A pale hand came up to cover Deidaras mouth before he could finish his insult.

"I apologize officer, what was it that you needed from us" Itachi said

"Hmph, judge wants me to take you three to a courtroom---well it's supposed to be four. Do you guys know a prisoner named Sasuke?"

"I'm right here"

The raven appeared behind Carl, making him jump back.

"As I was saying" The officer said, glaring at Sasukes smirk "The judge wants to see you all. So follow me"

Deidara, Itachi and Sasuke were confused where as Kisame was smirking. All three turned to him in question, making his smirk widen even more.

"What did you do?" The blonde whispered, as they all followed Carl.

Kisame shrugged "I compensated our hard work is all"

. . . . . . . . . .

  
_"Kisame you need to hurry"_

_The blue skinned prisoner looked up at Kakashi "I'm just erasing the footage from the camera in this room, give me a sec"_

_"Fine, I'm going to check if the officers are back"_

_The white haired officer stepped out as Kisame chuckled._

_"Lets see, criminals files...ah yes, here they are" He spoke to himself._

_Smirking, he went to his file and changed his sentence, although before logging out he decided it would be best if he did Deidaras and Itachis as well....check---Wait, Sasuke because if one brother gets out, it's only fair for the other to be let go....check._

_Perfect._

_"Alright kisame, the coast is clear"_

. . . . . . . . . . . .

  
"You fucking asshole!" Deidara yelled, making the officer turn back suspiciously.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing" they all said united

Carl squinted his eyes before turning back around.

Itachi chuckled "You do know my dad's going to kill you right?"

"Doubt it. All I did was compensate our job well done. Plus, do you guys really want to be stuck here for another year? Kisame asked

They all shook there head except for Sasuke---he was lost in his mind. On one hand, it would be great to finally be free from this hell hole, but what about Naruto---was he going to be able to be let go as well? Curiosity got the best of him.

"Guys, what did you see on the footage"

All three men turned to him but they went silent up until Deidara spoke up.

"Look we saw----"

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

  
"Uzumaki Naruto, I presume you brought me good news?"

The blonde looked up at the judge "I don't know if they're good or bad"

And he really didn't. He was aware of the footage, but not one person informed him of what it showed.  
Kakashi was silent throughout the whole time he escorted him to the room and not even Deidara opened his mouth about anything.  
Naruto began to play with his cuffed hands--currently standing in front of the judge and next to Kakashi---Jury members beginning to sit in there respective seats as other people from the audience filled the room.  
Sweat began to accumulate on his palms and his heart was beating a little too fast.  
Turning to his right, he saw----huh? Deidara, Itachi, Kisame and Sasuke? They were all behind a door with bars keeping them trapped inside. An officer standing guard on the side.  
He frowned---what were they doing here?

A pounding of a gravel startled him out of his thoughts   
"We are all here to witness evidence regarding Uzumakis innocence towards the murder that was committed on June 28th."

Judge Tsunade looked at Naruto but he just shrugged--hopefully she didn't expect him to say anything if he knew nothing.

"Judge Tsunade" Kakashi spoke up "we have found footage that was caught on the night of the crime scene"

Tsunade raised an eyebrow "We?"

"Yes ma'am, my brain and I" The white haired officer winked

Rolling her eyes, the judge waved her hand.

"You see, the feds checked each and every camera, but found nothing. Turns out there was one specific camera they did not search, Mr. Sarutobis to be exact."

Naruto raised his head up at this---Mr. Sarutobi was one of the elderly men that ran a small store by Konoha street. He had thought the store was closed because when he walked passed it that day, all the lights were shut off.

"I spoke to one of the officers who was in charge of calling all the stores that were near the crime scene---he claimed that when he got ahold of Mr. Sarutobi, he had informed him that his cameras weren't working at the time and someone was going to drop by the next day to fix them" Kakashi paused, watching everyone's curious attention on him before continuing "Turns out the feds weren't interested in searching through a blank footage so they paid no attention to those cameras whatsoever--especially if said cameras were hanging limp facing the alleyway. Now, while I was looking through my computer, I came across an undocumented file. Curiosity got the best of me and opened it, only to witness the crime scene unfold before my eyes; turns out it was a saved unseen footage"

"There has to be a reason as to why Mr. Sarutobi lied" The judge said

"There is your honor. Turns out Mr. Sarutobi broke his own cameras a day after the crime in order to hide a very important piece to this puzzle"

"Alright, someone bring out a television"

Kakashi paled "Wait, do you think it's a good idea to play the footage in front of everyone?"

"This is an ongoing case Hatake, the jury need to be able to see the proof in order for their minds to change regarding Uzumaki"

The white haired officer looked down at Naruto "Is it fine with you?"

The blonde hesitated for a bit but nodded---If this was somehow a way in which he could be labeled as innocent, he didn't mind---No matter what was on that footage.  
Blue orbs watched as two officers brought in a huge t.v on a rolling desk, Kakashi walking towards it and inserting a blank CD in the DVD player.

The whole room went silent as the CD played.

  
-Footage-

A tall man with black hair appeared as he carried a little girl in the alleyway, his hand covering the screams pouring out of the blonde girls mouth.   
The strangers back was facing the camera but the little girls face could be seen. Blonde hair tied up in two pigtails, a long yellow summer dress with white sandals, and green eyes.   
The man threw the girl on the floor with such force, a crack was heard followed by a loud cry.

"Please, I w-want m-my m-mommy"

"I'll take you to her as soon as I'm done with you sweetheart"

He got on top of her, pinning her little arms to the floor above her head with one hand as the other went to the little girls yellow dress getting ready to pull it up, when all of a sudden a figure came up behind the attacker and hit him with a bat---making the black haired man roll off the little girl.

"Dalia, are you okay baby" a raspy voice was heard.   
A white haired old man helped up the little girl as he checked her over.  
"Go on, run to the store, hurry!"

Dalia ran out of the alleyway and turned to the voice calling out to him.  
"Sarutobi, look at you playing the hero"

"What you were trying to do is disgusting! Don't ever try and touch my granddaughter again"

A knife appeared in the attackers hand as he lunged at the old man, but Mr. Sarutobi swung his bat and made the knife fly off the attackers hold.  
Dodging the black haired mans punch, The old man ran and picked up the weapon.

Laughter was heard loud and clear.   
"You're a fool Sarutobi, I will kill you and then claim your daughter as a prize. I can just taste her already"

"Leave her out of this you disgusting rapist!"

The attacker ran towards the old man, grabbing his arm as Mr. Sarutobi held the knife out. They danced around the alleyway, struggling, hitting green dumpsters.

"I'm going to make sure you watch as I take her" the attacker said

"Shut up!" Mr. Sarutobi yelled, gripping the knife with extra force as he lunged it in between their bodies

The attacker froze as he looked down and gripped the old hand---knife dug in his chest.

Both men looked at each other as the attacker tried taking out the knife, but in a swift movement Mr. Sarutobi pulled out the weapon and pierced it back in---again and again.

"Where you're going, no one is going to feel pity for you" The old man said

A grunt was heard followed by some wheezing and just like that, the attackers body slumped on the floor. Mr. Sarutobi stood there for a couple seconds before running out of the alleyway. Not even 5 minutes passed when a blonde appeared running in the alleyway, gasping. He walked towards the body, aware of the blood pooling around the black haired guy and knelt down. He gripped the guy by the shoulder and turned him around---  
-footage-

 

Naruto was frozen in place, tears evident in his blurry eyes as memories of that day flowed their way in his head---finally remembering what transpired.

 

_-flashback-_

_"N-naruto..is that..you?"_

_The blonde didn't respond---there laying on the floor was the reason why he always woke up in the middle of the night screaming----the reason why he was always scared to trust people---the reason why he had always visited the hospital throughout his entire childhood--- His adoptive father._ _He hadn't seen this man since the day he ran away five years ago._

_"It is you...isn't it. look at how much you've grown"_

_Still no response._

_"Hey buddy, how....about y-you take this..knife out" His voice beginning to weaken_

_Naruto shook his head, eyes wide_

_"C'mon you lousy...shit. Y-you were worthless before and till this day...you still are"_

_Tears escaped, falling rapidly with every word thrown at him. He felt rough hands grab his arms and dig their nails into his skin_

_"TAKE IT OUT!"_

_Startled, he gripped the popped out knife lodged in his dads chest and pulled it out as a yell was torn out of the black haired man---his dads nails scraped off some of his skin on his left arm as his right arm stayed in the air, frozen in place._

_"What...you're going to...stab me? Do it"_

_His tan arm shook_

_"You know...I don't regret anything." Hatred pouring out of his dads voice "I loved watching you cry and...listening to your screams---"_

_Naruto shut his eyes_

**_'No d-daddy p-please!'_  ** _He remembered_

_"--watching you bleed because of me--"_

_' **It h-hurts, leave m-me alone'**_

_"---it relaxed me...because..you were nothing but a...toy"_

_' **Naruto you worthless piece of shit, you can't do anything right!'**_

_The blonde was shaking--his heart felt like it was ripping out of his chest, bleeding with sorrow. He gritted his teeth as memories began to pour themselves in his mind---raw tears still falling out through his unopened eyes._    
 _His ears picked up laughter--that specific laughter that made his stomach churn in fear._

_"Do it" he heard "Do it you worthless...good for nothing...toy"_

_A sob was ripped out from his mouth "Leave me alone!!" it echoed throughout the now dark alleyway._

_"Freeze!"_

_-End of flashback-_

The tape had ended, the screen was black and the room was silent. Naruto felt tears staining his face but didn't have the energy to wipe it off--a huge lump was preventing him from moving, because if he did, the sob he was swallowing would rip out.

He managed to look around, watching as some people had tears flowing out and some had their heads down.  
Blue eyes caught shocked black ones, his favorite red and black--but wait, they looked a bit glassy.

"Iruka" Naruto turned to the now speaking judge "please come forward and explain"

A brown haired man with an all black suit stood up from his seat and walked towards the front.

"It appears Naruto has been through a lot of trauma. Witnessing his father in person and hearing everything that was said to him, his brain must have been triggered enough to make him forget the event that occurred that day. Which explains why he didn't have any memory whatsoever about the incident. Its called Post traumatic stress disorder"

"Thank you Iruka, you may sit" The brown haired man nodded as he went back to his seat.

"Uzumaki, as we can all see, you had nothing to do with the murder of this man. I clearly don't need no jury to tell me what decisions to make after seeing the footage. You will be released as of today, but you will be attending sessions with Iruka 3 times a day for each week. He is a psychologist who will be helping you with psychotherapy"

The gravel was heard.


End file.
